human_prince_to_vampire_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Densetsu No Academy
An school only for monsters, in the Monster World and only some humans have been at the Densetsu No Academy school. Description Densetsu No Academy(Royal Eagles), is a school that is built by (Headmasters Father and Vice Headmaster) for monsters. Humans are forbidden on the campus of course. The academys teaches teach subjects, such as ''Literature'','' Foreign Language,'' Math,'' English,'' Gym,'' Art,'' Music ''and Cooking. So it is like a ''human school but the main thing at the academy is that the teaches learn the students how to blend in with the human society and learn to live in peace with them, because long ago when the first monsters appeared in the Human World they got found out and the humans tried to kill them all because they where dangerous. List of Densetsu No Academy's Student Council Densetsu No Academy's Student Council Densetsu No Academy Minor Characters Season 1 * Season 2 * Clubs Important School Clubs * Student Council * Disciplinary Committee Extra Helping School Clubs * Art Club * Cooking Club * English Club * Literature Club * Math Club * Music Club Sport School Clubs * Aikido Club * Judo Club * Jujutsu Club * Karate Club * Kendo Club * Kenjutsu Club * Muay Thai Club * Stride Club * Swimming Club Fun School Clubs * Chess Club * Film Club * Newspaper Club * The Fan Club Uniform Densetsu No Academy (has a school uniform that all students are required to wear at all times and around campus. Only on special occasions can they wear their own clothes or whatever relates to the occasion. Both male and female uniforms are quite different in style and colours. There is also a lower year uniform for girls. The uniform consists of:) Males: Charashido0_0(1).png|Ex. Male Uniform Chara1_1.png|Ex. Female Uniform Ex. School P.E Uniform Male.png|Ex. Male P.E Uniform Ex. School P.E Uniform Female.png|Ex. Female P.E Uniform * White blazer with gold/purple trims and black linings, with two gold buttons and a black cuff button with the letter D on all buttons, with Densetsu emblem on left side of the chest (or optional no blazer during summer) * Black long sleeved shirt (or short sleeve during summer) * Purple tie with white and black stripes (optional to wear) * White trousers * Black shoes During Gym class or P.E: * White polo shirt with purple collar * Black shorts * White socks * Black gym shoes * Purple and white tracksuit (optional to wear during winter) Females: * White blazer with gold/purple trims and black linings, with two gold buttons and a black cuff button with the letter D on all buttons, with Densetsu emblem on left side of the chest (or optional no blazer during summer) * Black long sleeved shirt (or short sleeve during summer) * Purple ribbon tie with white and black stripes (optional to wear) * Short white skirt * Dark purple and white knee socks * Black shoes During Gym class or P.E: * White polo shirt with purple collar * Black skirt (optional to wear purple bloomers instead) * White socks * Black gym shoes * Purple and white tracksuit (optional to wear during winter) Locations Densetsu No Academy Logo.png|School's emblem Corridor.jpg|Ex. The school corridor Raizen_High_School.png|Ex. The Densetsu No Academy school References Category:Locations 1 Category:Terminology Category:Schools Category:Monster Schools